Girl Time
by Yurilover89
Summary: Mila Maxwell pays a visit to her very dear friend Leia Rolando and spend some quality time with just them two girls. Rating may change.


Leia Ronaldo was laying on the couch of her apartment room all by her lonesome. She didn't have work today, because there wasn't an interesting story to get the scoop on. She hopes that a job would come soon, or else she'll go insane with boredom.

She let out a sigh as she looked out the window and thought to herself 'Look at those busy people out there. There are some who complain about it, but what they don't realize is that it's much more fun than sitting in your home all day. If only there was something for me to do.'

She then heard a knock on the door. She gasped in excitement as she shot her head off the pillow and looked at the door with a happy smile. "Oh boy! I hope that's the boss with a job for me!" She anxiously leaped off the couch and ran to the door. She stopped herself from opening, remembering that she has to look calm and decent.

So she calmed her excitement and adjusted her clothes and hair before she opened the door and greeted "Hello?" She was then surprised to see that it wasn't her boss, but a very familiar face. "M-Milla?"

Milla Maxwell stood right before the younger girl with the same sweet smile she remembers as she greeted back "Hello, Leia."

Though she was disappointed that it wasn't her boss, she was also very happy that at least it was one her friends. Without containing her joy, Leia leaped to Milla with a loving embrace as she exclaimed "Milla!"

Milla made a humming giggle as she wrapped her arms around Leia. "It's good to see you."

The hug seemed to last for years of which was only ten seconds before they pulled away. "Oh my gosh, it's so good to see you. What are you doing here?" Leia asked.

Milla only shrugged and said "I just thought I'd drop by to say hello and catch up. Mind if I come in?"

"No, not at all. Come on in, pull up a chair!" Said Leia as Milla stepped into the apartment and sat on one of the chairs. "Would you like some lemonade?"

Mills shrugged and said "I suppose I could use a refreshing beverage, as long as it's not too sweet or sour."

Leia happily went to the fridge bringing out a pitcher of lemonade and then taking two glass cups from a cabinet and pour the beverage in them. She then gave one to Mills as she kept the other one for herself.

"Thank you. So, how have things been while I was away?" Mills asked.

Leia only shrugged as she answered "Eh, not much, really. Well, for me anyway. Jude's been doing some experimenting and has done some recallings here and there. Alvin and his partner are having a bit of a slow business, in other words, they're keeping steady. Elize, she's doing good in Junior High. I even heard she has developed a crush on a cute boy. It sounds so adorable!"

Mills smiled as she replied "Sounds like life going it's usual course."

"Yeah, especially with Rowan. He may not be getting any younger, but he's still got the brightness of a tactician within him. And Gaius is of course doing his kingly duties. He barely has time for friends, I sort of feel sorry for him, even if he won't admit that he feels lonely. As for my parents, they would write to me and I would write back as I dreadfully wait for a new scoop. So, what about you, Mills? How are things in the spirit world?"

Milla let out a sigh as if exaughsted and said "Well, Efreet is as serious and determinded as he's always been. Sylph, being rude, impatient, mischevious, and always the jester. Undine, as patient, calm and collective as ever, unless if she's offended or embarrassed. Gnome, being the kindhearted and sweet little guy he's always been. Oh, and Muzét... Is Muzét."

Leia couldn't help but laugh at the way Milla discribed her sister's character. "So everything is fine for the time being?"

"In other words, yes. Being a spirit in charge and all is much more hard work than that of a king. So I'd thought I would say hello to some old companians, starting with you."

Leia looked surprised and a little confused as she asked "M-Me? Why?"

Mila shrugged and asked "Why not?"

"Nothing."Leia answered quickly as she twiddled her index fingers. "I just figured that Jude was actually the first human you've been so close to and wanted to visit him first, followed by Alvin, then Elize, then Rowan, then finally, me."

Mila smiled as she said with a teasing act "So you would rather I save you best for last?"

Leia blushed with a look of surprise and concussion. "Wh-What? I... What do you mean?"

Mila took a sip of the lemonade as she confess, I suppose I'vs felt as close to you as I'vs been to Jude. And that we'rd both girls and need sometime alone, just you and me."

Hearing this made Leia blush some more. The thought of the two of them, herself and Mila spending sometime alone together made her feel a bit flustered. "Oh, I... I see. Of course."

Mills then asked in wonder "Is something wrong about that?"

Leia jumped as she answered quickly "Uh, no, no! Nothing's wrong! I-I would love to spend some girl time with you if you want us to."

"Alight then. By the way, are we going to start this day with the usual female activity? Namely shopping?"

Leia shrugged as she answered "Well, yeah, we could. Maybe while we do that, we can see what sort of things we can do."

Mila then held a hand under her chin as she pondered. "Hmm... That seems like a logical idea. Very well, then. Let's just finish our glass and we'll be on our way."

Leia smiled happily as she exclaimed "Great, then it's a date!" With that said, they finished their glasses and went out the door, locking it up.

* * *

><p>There hasn't been a fan story about this paring, so I thought of making one myself. Hope you're enjoying it so far.<p> 


End file.
